Alphabet Soup Series
by TheChicaChic
Summary: A CJ and Danny story set in an AU univerise somewhat. Danny's on a mission to give CJ everything her heart desires.
1. Cat in a Box

Title: Cat in a Box (1/1)  
Author: Jenn  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: First Season and Dead Irish Writers  
Series: Alphabet Soup - Part One  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Well, the kitten is, but Danny and C.J. belong to Warner Brothers, Sorkin and Wells, NBC, and a host of other people. I'm just playing with them.  
Author's Note: It was suppose to be a drabble but I can't sleep, so it's longer. I wasn't going to write this as I'm punishing myself for neglecting other things I should be doing, but the damned cat wanted to be written about. 

----------

"What's in the box Danny?" C.J. asked; standing from behind her desk as the reporter moved into her office.

"Nothing" he answered, setting the box down on one of the empty chairs.

"You just like carrying a box around with you?"

"Well yeah, it has its practical uses."

"Name one."

Danny just smiled, reaching into the box and pulling out the bundle of orange fur. Cradling the kitten against his chest, his smile got bigger as it meowed at him and tucked its little paw into his hand.

As the kitten purred itself to sleep, Danny met C.J.'s eyes.

"It hides kittens."

C.J. starred at the red headed reporter smiling at her, a kitten tucked against his heart. "I see that. What are you doing with a kitten?"

"It's for you."

"You already gave me a goldfish Danny."

"I know. Donna said you wanted a cat, so I got you a kitten. It'll grow into a cat one day, so it's almost the same as a cat."

C.J. started to laugh, starring at the cute sight in front of her.

"I didn't want a cat."

"But Donna said…"

"Donna misunderstood."

Danny sighed, looking down at the kitten. He'd done it again; gotten her something someone said she wanted, but she really didn't. Someone somewhere was having a laugh at his expense.

"Great, so now I have a kitten."

"Let me have it."

"No, its okay, I'll take her home with me; and I won't kill it."

Moving from behind her desk, C.J. reached out for the little fur ball.

"Just let me hold her."

Hiding his smile, Danny carefully handed the kitten to her. He watched as C.J. carefully held it in her arms, looking hesitantly at the little thing.

The kitten was warm and soft; and she swore it was smiling at her as it purred against her heart. She had to admit, it was cute; and she did wish she had something to come home to at night. Running her finger under the kittens chin, she watched it close its tiny blue eyes.

"Guess I have a kitten now." She said softly, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Her name's Mia."

"The pet store owner named her Mia?"

"No, I did."

"Okay, I'm not going to ask." Looking back down at the sleeping kitten, she stopped petting it. "I don't have anything at home for it. No food, no litter box; nothing."

Danny shrugged as he picked up the box. "I have everything you need in my car."

Tearing her gaze away from the kitten, she looked at him. "You do?"

"Yeah. I figured you wouldn't have anything and it's too late for you to be stopping anywhere."

Laying the kitten back in the box, she stepped back, shaking her head as she did so. "You can't keep buying me animals just because someone says I like them."

Crossing the room, she grabbed her coat off the hook, sliding it onto her shoulders as she turned to him.

"Why not?" he asked, crossing the room to hand her the briefcase he had picked up off the desk.

"Because." She answered, turning out the lights as she exited her office.

"'cause why?" he countered, following her outside and towards the White House staffs parking garage.

Stopping at her car, she quickly unlocked the door and opened it. Tossing her briefcase on the backseat, she reached for the box he held in his arms. "Just because."

"You speak for a living and that's all you can say?"

"Yeah, well, there's not other reason other then that."

He watched as she carefully put the box on the floor behind the driver seat, and then straightened up to stare at him.

"You know where I live?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because you." She said, pointing at him, "have the things my kitten needs for the night."

"Our kitten."

"What?"

"Never mind." Sliding his hands in his pockets, he smiled at her. "So you want me to come to your place tonight?"

"To drop off the kitten's things nimrod."

"I know."

"Okay."

"Akay."

Shaking her head, C.J. got in her car and started it, waiting long enough to watch him walk off towards the press's parking lot.

The drive home was short with little traffic on the roads at eleven at night. Pulling into her garage, C.J. wasn't that surprised to see Danny pulling into a park spot near her. Climbing from the car, she grabbed her bag before carefully picking up the box. Smiling at the little orange kitten that was still sound asleep, she turned towards Danny. He had another box in his hands as he moved towards her.

Shaking her head, she led him up to her apartment, quickly getting the door open. Walking in, she nudged the light switch with her elbow before crossing her living room to the couch. Sitting down, she set the box on the floor and watched as Danny came in, kicking the door shut behind him. Carrying the box with him, he crossed the room and sat down next to her.

Looking around the room for the first time, he realized it fit her; neat, organized and feminine. Leaning down, he picked up the kitten before leaning back against the couch.

Taking the kitten from him, C.J. smiled to herself before leaning back next to him, allowing herself a few minutes to relax.

"So you like the kitten?" Danny asked softly.

"Yeah, I do. Thank you." She answered, leaning over and kissing him softly on the cheek. Smiling, she kissed his lips softly, content in the fact that no one would see them. Pulling back, she leaned into him, letting her head fall onto his shoulder before closing her eyes.

Danny carefully slid his arm around her shoulder, smiling to himself as he pulled her closer. "So why can't I buy you animals when people say you like them and want them?"

"Because," she answered quietly, "I was a panda bear and a wolf and a kid; and my apartment isn't zoned as a farm."

"Bear, wolf and goat, along with a farm, got it." He mentally added them to a list of things to get her in the future, though a goat, he didn't understand. Stroking her hair, he looked down at the top of her head.

"Not a goat, a baby." She said softly, almost asleep.

Holding her closer, he carefully stroked the kitten, making sure he didn't wake it up. "I can give you that too."

"I know, just not right now. Leo, Toby and the president would flip and it'd just be a mess…" she said, starting to wake herself up.

"C.J. stop thinking and go to sleep."

"M-kay." She said, lying her head back against his shoulder.

"Danny?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why Mia?"

"Because it's Latin for mine."

"Oh."


	2. Panda on the Potomac

Title: Panda on the Potomac (1/1)  
Author: Jenn AKA Mab8Merlin  
Rating: G  
Series: Continued from 'Cat in a Box'  
Spoilers: Mix and match from all five seasons; plus you should read 'Cat in a Box' before reading this, though you don't have too.  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish, they aren't mind and never will be. Well, except for the Cat and the Panda. C.J., Danny and Josh all belong to Warner Brothers, Sorkin, NBC and a host of other people. I just take them out of the toy box to play with them every now and then.  
Author's Note: People asked real nicely for a continuation of 'Cat in a Box' so here is part two. I've only been to Washington D.C. once for two days and it poured both days, so I'm using and other Internet sites for my information. Just so people understand, I'm pulling stuff from all over the place in the series but I'm setting it season twoish. 

Also, if anyone is interested in the inspiration behind Mia, you can find pictures here.  
  


The kitten is Rusty. *grins* He's about four months old.

Half days were always something C.J. enjoyed, especially when it was mid-spring and the days were warm. There hadn't been much news to report for the day and no new problems had arisen that the Senior Staff would have to deal with.

The day had ended at one in the afternoon; something that hadn't happened in the longest time. Toby and Andi were taking the twins to her parents for the day and Sam had mumbled something about Mallory and sailing before escaping from the walls of the White House.

C.J. had mentioned something to Donna about roller blading around The Mall and the monuments by the Potomac for the afternoon and somehow, both Donna and Josh were joining her. They were meeting at C.J.'s apartment since it was the closest to The Mall, though C.J. still had some time before they got there.

Mia was running around the living room playing with a little ball of blue fake fur. It had been one of many toys Danny had bought for the kitten in the two months since he had given Mia to her. Lying on her stomach surrounded by little scratching posts and cat toys of numerous sizes, C.J. tossed the little scrap of fur across the room and watched at the kitten pounded on it before bring it back. It was almost as if the kitten was part cat and part dog the way it loved to play fetch.

Reaching out, C.J. grabbed the little orange kitten and pulled her up under her chin. Stroking under the kitten's chin, she smiled as Mia laid down on the floor and started purring.

"You are a cute little thing, aren't you?"

The kitten responded by purring harder and closing its eyes.

C.J. smiled to herself as she let her own eyes drift shut.

"It's open Josh." C.J. called out as she heard the knock on her apartment door. She was to content at the moment to open her eyes let alone move from her spot on the floor.

"Mon Ami what happened to your apartment? It looks like something trashed it."

"Shut up Joshua."

"Hey C.J., where's our kitten?" Danny asked, sitting down on the floor next to her.

Opening her eyes, C.J. looked up at the voice that wasn't suppose to be in her apartment.

Spotting the kitten currently sleeping under C.J.'s chin, Danny laughed and reached out to pet the kitten's head, gently stroking the underside of C.J.'s throat in the process.

Josh grinned as he sat down next to the other man, reaching out and picking up a fake mouse on a rope. Sliding his finger into the little loop on the end, he started batting it into the air.

C.J. momentarily forgot to be mad at the fact that Danny was sitting on her living room floor uninvited and enjoyed the feeling of his finger on her skin.

"Where's Donna?"

"She said something about getting changed and finding her roller blades." Josh answered, hitting himself in the head with the cat toy.

"What's Danny doing here?"

"Josh said you were going roller blading."

"Hmmm. Yes; Josh, Donna and I were going roller blading; I don't remember inviting you along. Besides, I didn't think you were that wild about roller blading"

"Ice skating; I said I wasn't wild about Ice Skating but I'd do it. And Josh invited me."

C.J. looked at Josh, an eye brow raised as she watched him batting at the cat's toy.

"Don't look at me like that Claudia Jean. Did you really think I was going to go roller blading with you and Donna alone? I'd be outnumbered 2 to 1 and knowing you two, I'd find myself swimming with the fishes."

Smiling, C.J. pushed herself up off her stomach and turned around so she could sit Indian style. Picking up a small plastic ball with a bell in the middle, she rolled it across the floor and watched as the kitten chased it.

"Aww, now come on Josh, you don't really think you'd end up in the Potomac do you?"

"Water and you don't mix C.J. Before the end of the day, someone is going to wind up in the river."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun was setting on the horizon as C.J. and Donna skated along the Potomac. Laughing, they weaved along, stopping by the reflecting pool in front of the Lincoln Memorial.

"I can not believe that Josh took out that hot dog vendor and the guy selling those balloons." Donna said, sliding the backpack off her back and reaching into it for a bottle of water.

C.J. nodded, drinking from her own water bottle. "Who knew that he couldn't roller blade?"

"Danny's doing pretty good."

"Once he got up on them. I'm going to have bruises on my back from when he fell and pinned me to the ground."

Donna laughed, setting her backpack on the wall of the reflecting pool. "Are you sure he didn't have alterative motives in doing that?"

Straightening from tightening her roller blades, C.J. starred at Donna. "I'm going to kill the nimrod."

"You don't mean that C.J. Look at all the fun you've had this afternoon. I mean, how many men have been willing to humiliate themselves roller blading for the woman they love?"

"Besides Josh?" C.J. asked, her eyes twinkling.

Donna blushed but didn't say anything.

As the sky changed from the orangey blaze of dusk to the denim blue of twilight, the two women stared out over the reflecting pool towards the Washington Monument.

"Its amazing isn't it?"

"I know. Do you remember ever seeing anything as beautiful?"

Shaking her head no, the two continued to stare out over the pool in silence.

C.J. smiled as she thought about what Donna had said earlier. No one else had done as much for her as Danny had in the past three years. Sure some of what he'd done had been for the administration; but he'd also given her Gail and Mia; plus all the times he'd been there when everyone else had turned their back.

C.J. was jerked out of her memories by Donna's startled shriek as she was tackled into the reflecting pool. Looking down at the water, C.J. watched as Donna sat up, brushing her wet blond hair from her face. Next to her, Josh pushed himself up on his elbows, spitting water out of his mouth as he stared up at Donna.

"JOSHUA!" Donna screamed at him, splashing water into his face.

Sputtering, Josh sat up, splashing a handful of water at Donna. "What?"

"We're…I'm…we're in the reflecting pool!"

"Good observation. I did say someone would wind up in the river by the end of the day. This is better, less polluted."

"Oh! I'm going to drowned you."

Grabbing the back of his head, she pushed his face back down in the water.

Choking, Josh reached out and tickled Donna's side; he spit out a mouthful of water as he sat up.

Laughing, C.J. put a hand over her mouth as she watched the two fighting in the water.

Danny quietly skated up to the scene before him. Shaking his head, Danny could only imagine what Josh had done. It had taken over twenty minutes to straighten things out with the hot dog vendor and the balloon man that Josh had plowed down. After that, it had taken almost an hour to figure out which way the two woman had skated off to and another ten minutes to find them.

As silently as he could, Danny skated up behind C.J. Sliding his left arm around her waist, he pulled her back against his chest. Letting his chin rest on her shoulder, he smiled as she jumped slightly.

"How'd you avoid falling in?"

"Josh tackled Donna." C.J. answered, smiling as she let her left hand fall over the one he had around her waist.

"Where have you two been?"

"It took awhile to settle down that hot dog vendor and by the time we did, the two of you were long gone."

Closing her eyes, C.J. enjoyed the peacefulness of the evening and the feeling of being in Danny's arms.

Pressing his lips against the side of her hair, Danny smiled as he realized she was completely relaxed. Sliding his backpack off his right shoulder, Danny carefully maneuvered the small package out of it. Dropping the bag on the wall in front of them, he held the bundle in front of her face with his right hand and nudged the side of her head with his cheek.

"Open your eyes C.J."

Sighing, she did as he asked. Sucking in a breath, C.J. lifted her right hand and covered his hand holding the black and white stuffed panda bear. Lowering their hands, she smiled at the furry animal before turning her head sideways to smile at him.

"You got me a stuffed panda bear."

Nodding, he smiled at her smile. "I seem to remember you telling me you wanted a panda bear, among other things, on the night I gave you Mia."

"Yes, I remember. But I also remember telling you that you couldn't buy me all the animals I wanted."

Tucking the stuffed animal against their hands that were at her waist, Danny smiled.

"You said I couldn't give you a real panda bear and wolf unless I also got you a farm. This is just a stuffed bear."

Shaking her head, C.J. leaned forward and pressed her lips against his lightly. Kissing him, C.J. sighed at the feeling it that moved through her body. Pulling back, she smiled at him before leaning back against him.

Letting his head rest on her shoulder, Danny smiled.

"Thank you for the bear." She said softly.

"I'm glad you like it. You can expect to receive the rest of your presents sometime in the future."

"Danny, you know you can't give me everything that I asked for. It's just not possible."

"Shhhh. Stop worrying. You know I won't do anything to cause you any kind of trouble. That includes getting you in trouble with Leo and Toby. When the time is right, you'll have everything you want."

"Thank you."

"You already said that, but you're welcome."

"No, thank you for being so…you."

Danny laughed, holding her tighter. "What do you say we fish the two guppies out of the pool and go back to your place to order something for dinner?"

Rubbing her left thumb over the top of his hand, she smiled at him one last time before looking at the two still fighting in the water.

"Come on you two. Time to get out of the pool, otherwise I'm going to let the park rangers deal with you."   



	3. Wolf in LaFayette Park

Title: Wolf In Lafayette Park (1/1)  
Series: Part Three in the 'Alphabet Soup' series. 'Cat in a Box' comes first, then 'Panda on the Potomac'.  
Author: Jenn AKA Mab8Merlin  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Lame Duck Congress  
Disclaimer: I really wish I could say that these characters were mine, but they belong to Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers, John Wells, ETC. I just take them from the big toy box and play with them on occasion.  
Author's Note: I would just like to say that I took the idea for Danny's new job from Lois' 'Startling Developments' so I can take no claim for that idea. As I said, I've pulled stuff from all over, so it will not fit into the timeline of West Wing. 

He stopped in the doorway of her office and watched her for a few minutes. It was a rare thing indeed to see the press secretary lounging around in her office being anything less then professional; but here was proof that it did in fact happen.  
  
Stretched out across the tan couch in a red long sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans and white socks; an almost empty bowl of popcorn in her lap and a large bottle of water lying next to her; C.J. looked relaxed as she watched a movie on one of the TV's stuffed into the crowded bookcase.

Danny smiled to himself as he leaned against the door jam.

"Hey."

Glancing up from the movie, C.J. looked at the reporter standing in the doorway. It was one of the few times she had seen him in casual clothing; jeans and a gray Notre Dame t-shirt and a backwards baseball cap; but more importantly, it was the first time she had seen in him almost a week.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing here?"

Walking into the office, he picked up her feet and sat down, laying them across his lap. Gently massaging the arch of her foot with his thumb, he turned to look at her. "Whatcha watching?"

"A movie." She answered, not really watching the movie anymore, but what he was doing instead.

"What movie?"

"The Three Musketeers from Disney, why?"

"Just curious, that's all. Why are you watching it here?"

"The plane leaves at two in the morning and we have a staff meeting at midnight. I didn't see any point in going back to my apartment only to have to come back here in a few hours."

"Oh."

Glancing at his watch, he noted the time.

"You're going to sit here for four hours watching movies and eating popcorn?"

"That was my plan. You never answered my question; what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for the same plane you are."

"I meant back here in my office. I thought all the members of the Press Corps would be doing whatever it is that you all do before we leave the country for two weeks."

"Well put C.J. One would think you use words on a daily basis."

"You're avoiding my question Daniel."

Looking down at her feet, he ran his finger along the base of her toes and watched as they curled downward.

"Got time for a walk?"

"Where to?"

"Somewhere close like around Lafayette Park?"

Leaning over the side of the couch, she looked underneath it for the sneakers she had kicked off earlier. Sliding her feet from his lap, she sat up and slipped the shoes on. Standing, she looked down at him.

"Alright." She said, reaching for the remote and stopping the movie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The warm air of the June night surrounded them as they walked along the path. There were a few scattered people here and there, but for the most part the park was empty as night settled over the city.

"So," C.J. said, breaking the comfortable silence they had been walking in for the past few minutes, "where have you been?"

"New Hampshire."

Stopping, she stared at him for a moment. "You weren't hassling the First Lady were you?"

Turning, he gave her a hurt look. "I thought you had more respect for me then that; and that you knew me better. I'm not one of those reporters who stoops that low C.J."

Sighing, she nodded. "I know, I'm sorry, but what were you doing in New Hampshire then?"

"My presence was requested by the First Lady to discuss my writing another book."

"Oh." She said, slowly starting to walk again.

They continued to walk until they reached the Bernard Baruch Bench of Inspiration, where they stopped and sat.

Leaning forward, Danny turned and looked at C.J. since they had started to walk again.

"I wanted you to hear this from me, and not from some other reporter in the press room or during your staff meeting later tonight?"

Meeting his eyes, she frowned.

"Hear what?"

Reaching over, he took her hand in his, interweaving their fingers tightly before continuing.

"Friday's my last day covering the White House for The Washington Post."

"What?"

"After Friday I won't be working for The Washington Post anymore."

"And what newspaper are you going to be working for? The Dallas Morning News?"

"I'm not going to be working for a newspaper."

"Oh; well then where are you going to be working?"

She asked as she tried to pull her hand out of his.

Danny gripped her fingers tighter, refusing to let her pull away this time. There had been to many times in the past that he had let her get away and it was going to end.

"I already told you C.J. I'm guessing you weren't paying attention to what I was saying earlier?"

Frowning, she used her free hand to brush her hair from her face as she tried to think about what he had said.

"The First Lady? You're going to write another book on her?"

"Well, she's thinking about a series of books on the entire administration, but I asked her to wait on discussing it with you until after I had a chance to talk with you."

"And you said yes?" she asked, still slightly bewildered by this little announcement of his.

"Well, I'd be a fool if I told her no. It's a privilege that not many people are bestowed with." Squeezing her hand, he pulled her closer. "And it means no more conflict of interest between us."

"Let me see if I've got all this; you are not going to be a reporter anymore, instead your going to write a series of books on the President's terms in office?"

"Well, at least one term. He hasn't been elected to a second term yet."

"Yet; with who the republicans are looking to nominate, we've got it in the bag. Is this why you turned down the editor position?"

"There was a rumor going around that Dr. Bartlet was thinking about the book and that she was going to ask me to write it. It's not reporting, but it's still writing; and that's what I want to do, write. Plus, it means I'll still be around the White House."  
  
As it all settled in her mind, C.J. smiled. Danny wasn't going to be a reporter anymore, which meant there was nothing that Leo, the President and Toby could have a problem with if she were to pursue a relationship with him.

"So you're no longer working in my press room, or any press room for that matter?"

"Right."

"But you're not leaving Washington?"

"Nope." He answered, his smile matching hers.

Sliding his free arm around her waist, he pulled her against his side.

"Why are you going to Australia with us then?" C.J. asked letting her head fall onto his shoulder.

"To discuss plans for the book and the first lady thought you might like a date for the reception at the end of the trip."

"What makes her think I don't already have someone to go with? I could be attending with Josh or Toby or even Sam for that matter."

"Maybe I'm hoping you'll go with me, have some pity on a poor writer who's never been permitted to attend these types of events from anywhere but from behind the press lines before."

"Well, if you put it that way, how can I refuse?"

"You can't." he answered, letting go of her hand so he could reach into the pocket of his jeans. Pulling out a palm sized gray wolf stuffed animal, he reached for her hand again.

Looking down at her hand, she smiled at the animal. "You really plan on giving me all of these things, don't you?"

"Yup; I told you I would."

Grinning, she leaned over and kissed him. Letting her forehead rest against his, she smiled. "So Mr. Concannon, after Friday, you can ask me out on a date and I can change my answer from no to yes."

"I'll have to write that down in my trusty little notebook then."

Laughing, she leaned back and grabbed his baseball hat, sliding it onto her own head as she reached out and messed up his hair. Standing, she pulled her shirt down and stared at him.

"Come on wolfboy, you can join me in my office for some movie time. I'll even share my popcorn with you."

Standing, Danny grabbed her hand as they started to walk back towards the White House.


End file.
